Corazón Robado
by Once L
Summary: Hibari quería luchar contra Yamamoto Takeshi pero él no quería, ni tenía esa intención. Toda su atención la tenía cierto herbívoro rebelde, así que si quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Hibari tendría que fastidiar a Gokudera Hayato. - Shonen Ai. 8059/18
1. Un nuevo objetivo

**Título:** Corazón Robado.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato. Mención de Tsuna y Reborn.

**Género: **Amistad. Familia. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 8059 & futuro 1859.

**Resumen: **Hibari quería luchar contra Yamamoto Takeshi pero él no quería, ni tenía esa intención. Toda su atención la tenía cierto herbívoro rebelde, así que si quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Hibari tendría que fastidiar a Gokudera Hayato. Y eso es justo lo que haría.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, es de _Amano Akira._

**01/02/12.**

**Capítulo 1. - Un nuevo objetivo.**

Dos semanas han pasado desde que volvieron del Futuro y detuvieron al tal "Byakuran".

En ese lapso, el aburrimiento de Hibari y las ganas de luchar contra alguien no hacen más que aumentar, aunque no encuentra a nadie que duré más de dos minutos de pie contra él.

Últimamente no ha visto al bebé por ninguna parte (está seguro que lo está evitando) por lo que un combate contra él de momento está más que descartado. Y a quien tampoco ha visto en algún tiempo, y en realidad no importa si no está en Japón y tampoco puede morder en ese instante hasta la muerte es al Caballo Salvaje que hasta donde sabe, sigue en Italia.

Así que aquello lo frustra enormemente, pues entonces no encuentra alguien contra quien luchar y descargar toda la adrenalina acumulada que tiene desde que volvieron a su tiempo y época.

Ha estado tan "estresado" que a la menor provocación se desquita con los herbívoros que se le cruzan en su camino, pero estos son tan débiles y patéticos (y para nada estúpidos) que mejor huyen despavoridos antes de que él los golpee con sus tonfas y aquello lo deja doblemente frustrado.

Rayos.

Está a punto de estrellar una de sus tonfas contra uno de los muros del edificio principal de su amada escuela cuando unos metros más allá, reconoce a cierto herbívoro recargado en uno de los soportes en la entrada principal.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios pues según escuchó mientras estuvieron en el Futuro, el bebé se encargó de entrenarlo y también lo hizo aquel tipo escandaloso de cabellera larga y plateada. Sí, el del tiburón, lo que en teoría y también en práctica; en habilidades, fuerza y poder, sitúan al herbívoro en otro nivel. Uno, donde es un rival interesante a enfrentar y sobre todo, a vencer.

Y eso, es justamente lo que quiere. Lo que necesita en esos momentos.

Por lo que camina hacia él, sin menguar en ningún momento su sonrisa o sus intenciones a desafiarlo.

Tal parece que ha encontrado el herbívoro con el que va a poder liberar toda su tensión y enojo acumulados.

Perfecto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Yamamoto Takeshi? -le dice al tenerlo enfrente.- Hoy no hay práctica de béisbol así que no deberías de andar merodeando por los alrededores de la escuela a esta hora.

- ¡A-Ah, Hibari…! -Yamamoto voltea a verlo de inmediato, dejando de recargarse en la pared como acto reflejo luego de escucharlo hablarle.- Ah, sí, es que yo… estoy… estoy esperando a alguien, ¿sabes? Haha.

Se ríe con nerviosismo al llevar una mano tras su nuca, y es que el prefecto lo ha atrapado totalmente con la guardia baja. Vamos… que ni siquiera lo escuchó acercarse y eso es decir mucho viniendo de alguien con unos reflejos tan desarrollados como los suyos.

Aquello, sólo confirma lo ensimismado que estaba en sus pensamientos. Y es que no es para menos…

Pero eso, a Hibari Kyoya no le interesa en lo más mínimo y se lo hace ver como es de esperarse en él.

- Hn. No me interesa cuáles son tus motivos para estar aquí, herbívoro, sólo vete a casa o tendré que morderte hasta la muerte por estar rompiendo las reglas.

- V-Vamos, Hibari… -trata de calmarle pues no es para tanto, y tampoco se quiere ni puede ir. No, todavía.- Cálmate, te aseguro que no estoy haciendo nada malo, y tampoco romperé ninguna regla. Me iré pronto, ya verás, sólo déjame esperar a…

El prefecto le interrumpe al dar un paso hacia delante con una media sonrisa torcida. Esa es su oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo pelear contra él.

¿El motivo?

Insubordinación.

- Wao, como veo que no me entendiste y que no quiere acatar lo que te estoy diciendo tendré que morderte. –sonríe un poco más.- Vamos, saca tu espada, herbívoro… quiero luchar contigo.

Kyoya toma posición de batalla con sus dos tonfas listas, mirando alternativamente al Guardián de la Lluvia y el bate en su funda que carga en la espalda (sí, él conoce su secreto).

Y ahora… sí se va a divertir.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –a Takeshi le cuesta un par de segundos asimilar lo que el otro le está diciendo, pero cuando le queda claro, de inmediato se niega.- No, lo siento, pero no quiero luchar contigo, Hibari.

Al aludido, la respuesta lo molesta más. Aquello, se nota en el cambio de su expresión seria y la manera en que ahora lo mira.

- ¿Y por qué no?

Baja sus tonfas, afilando más su mirada para escuchar su estúpida respuesta que no es nada más que una absurda excusa.

- Porque no. –le responde.- Porque a Tsuna ni al niño le gustaría que nosotros dos peleáramos, y para serte sincero… a mí tampoco. No ahora que estamos del mismo lado, Hibari. ¿Ambos somos Guardianes, cierto?

Yamamoto esboza una sonrisa despreocupada, tratando de hacerle ver que aquello no tiene por qué ser así. No tienen ningún motivo real para pelear, pero aquello no significa nada para el de ojos azules. Todo lo contrario.

- Hn. –desvía su mirada hacia otro lado, claramente molesto.- Odio cuando los herbívoros me agrupan de cualquier forma a ustedes o… Vongola. -vuelve a mirarlo, fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿Cuándo entenderán que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso?

- Pero... sí tienes que ver con esto Hibari… -le contradice un poco entusiasta pues así es.- Eres el Guardián de la Nube, ¿lo olvidas?

- … Cómo si eso me importara.

La mirada que le lanza hace que el beisbolista se mantenga callado por largos segundos, pensando, reflexionando, en lo que le ha dicho.

Hibari sigue negando que tenga que ver con Vongola, con la Mafia, aunque no es así. Han pasado tanto juntos que no puede creer que él aún lo siga negando…

… quiere reírse, al recordar que mientras el prefecto lo odia, ese es el máximo orgullo de Gokudera.

- Haha.

Sin poder evitarlo más se ríe, consiguiendo que Hibari se enoje más y levante una de sus tonfas molesto al creer que se ríe de él.

Lo va a morder.

- ¿Qué te parece tan divertido, Yamamoto Takeshi?

- ¿Eh? Ah, no, nada… lo siento. –se disculpa de inmediato al ver la intención que tiene de morderlo.- Es que yo… me acordé de algo gracioso, pero más importante, Hibari…

Su expresión se vuelve tranquila y serena, apacible, como el tributo que su llama tiene.

- Que te quede claro que no tengo la menor intención de luchar contigo ni ahora ni nunca. Haha. –se ríe divertido por lo bajo, tomándolo aquello el prefecto como un reto.

- ¿Sí? Pues ya lo vere…

Él no puede concluir su oración, por la repentina y quizá exagerada reacción del herbívoro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Hibari! ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Adiós!

Sin pensarlo dos voces se da la vuelta y corre, dejándolo a él en el mismo lugar y con palabras importantes en su boca.

Desde ahí, Hibari ve hacia dónde corre el herbívoro o mejor dicho, hacia quién, reconociéndolo al instante.

Gokudera Hayato, el herbívoro rebelde.

¿Pero, por qué Yamamoto Takeshi ha actuado repentinamente así?

Quizá lo sepa, si observa un poco más.

Eso hace.

- ¡Gokudera, espera!

- ¿Hah?

El aludido se detiene al ver que quien lo llama no es otro más que Yamamoto, por lo que lo espera a mitad del camino y frunce su ceño ligeramente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, idiota del béisbol? ¿No se suponía que tenías práctica hoy?

- Sí. –sonríe al alcanzarlo por fin.- Es sólo que, ah, esto... hemos terminado temprano la práctica. H-Haha. ¿Volvemos juntos a casa?

Gokudera lo mira de reojo como si estuviera molesto (aunque en realidad no lo está) y Yamamoto se ríe abiertamente al ver su expresión tan graciosa.

- ¿Y cómo por qué querría irme con un idiota como tú, eh?

- Haha. ¡Vamos Gokudera! Tsuna ya se fue desde hace rato a casa, ¿no? Vayámonos juntos… -sin esperar su respuesta le pasa un brazo por los hombros para hacer que camine a su lado pese a sus protestas y constantes gritos.

- ¡Hey! ¡No me ignores, idiota! ¿Quién diablos te crees? ¡Hah, y tampoco me toques! -sentencia de inmediato al darse cuenta de cómo lo lleva.- ¡Hey, Yamamoto, te estoy hablando!

- ¡Sí, sí!

Es lo único que le dice, sin dejar de reírse ante la forma de ser y actuar de Gokudera.

_"¡Tan adorable!"._–piensa, sonriendo un poco más.

Y si alguien lo ve en esos momentos, se dará cuenta de inmediato lo feliz que está por poder irse de esta forma con la Tormenta.

Después de todo… por este momento fue que decidió esperarlo en un principio y no irse a casa con Tsuna y el niño, diciéndole a ambos que hoy tendría práctica cuando en realidad no era así.

Él, ante todo, tenía muy clara la situación...

Si Gokudera se iba a quedar al tocarle hacer el aseo del salón, entonces lo esperaría y aprovecharía ese momento para estar solos (cosa muy difícil y que él tanto desea) y así poder irse juntos a casa.

Lo que ha conseguido al final, sí.

¿Qué por qué hace esto?

Sencillo.

Porque Gokudera le gusta...

... aunque ni él ni nadie más lo sabe.

Ése, es su pequeño secreto.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Puede que Yamamoto no lo sepa ni tampoco se haya dado cuenta, pero Hibari ha sido testigo de todo y él no es idiota. La media sonrisa que tiene en su rostro confirma que se ha dado cuenta de qué es lo que pasa realmente.

- Qué interesante… -murmura para sí, luego de ser testigo de cuál es el Talón de Aquiles de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Y si él quiere hacerlo cambiar de parecer, de opinión y hacer que luche contra él, entonces tendrá que atraer su atención y por ende, tendrá que meterse y fastidiar a Gokudera Hayato para conseguirlo.

Eso sin duda… se pondrá divertido y muy interesante.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Por fin terminé este primer capítulo :D<p>

Desde la semana pasada tenía esta idea recurrente en la mente y no más no me la podía sacar, pero aquí está.

Hmmm... desde hace tiempo quería intentar un Yamamoto/Gokudera - Hibari/Gokudera (8059 + 18) aún no sé si es triángulo amoroso o qué xD con un poquito de Drama, quizá una pizca de Angustia y algo de Romance "retorcido", a ver al final qué me sale :p

Bueno, por el momento sería todo. Muchas gracias por leer, espero saber qué les ha parecido esta idea, el fic en sí, nos veremos pronto con el siguiente capítulo que ya estoy maquinando. Nos vemos ;)

PD. Pensaré en un mejor Resumen porque ese no me convence.


	2. Ensayo y Error

**Título:** Corazón Robado.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna, también.

**Género: **General. Un poco de Drama. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 8059 & futuro 1859.

**Resumen: **Hibari quería luchar contra Yamamoto Takeshi pero él no quería, ni tenía esa intención. Toda su atención la tenía cierto herbívoro rebelde, así que si quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Hibari tendría que fastidiar a Gokudera Hayato. Y eso es justo lo que haría.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, es de _Amano Akira._

**06/02/12.**

**Capítulo 2. - Ensayo y Error.**

Desde hace una semana, Hibari se ha dado a la tarea de tener vigilado a Gokudera Hayato.

Qué hace, cuándo lo hace y con quién lo hace, es algo que llega a sus oídos y de buena mano, pues tiene a algunos de los miembros del Comité de Disciplina trabajando en eso.

Aún no sabe qué hará exactamente contra él, pero saber todos sus movimientos es fundamental, lo básico, para su futuro proceder.

A quien también ha estado observando es a Yamamoto Takeshi, y cada vez lo desespera más al ver la forma tan estúpida e idiota en la que se comporta alrededor del herbívoro rebelde.

Sencillamente no lo entiende.

Hasta donde sabe, una gran cantidad de herbívoras están locas por él... y al herbívoro, ¿simplemente le gusta, Gokudera Hayato?

¿En serio?

No es que le importe realmente, pero aquello le hace preguntarse, ¿qué es lo que tiene el Guardián de la Tormenta que lo vuelve tan especial y único para Yamamoto Takeshi?

Lo piensa por breves momentos, pero no más no lo entiende.

Si bien es cierto que otra gran cantidad de herbívoras están tras Gokudera Hayato, éste no muestra ningún tipo de interés por ellas o nadie más que no sea Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y por la forma en la que el herbívoro rebelde habla con o de Sawada Tsunayoshi y cómo lo trata, parecería más bien que él, lo quisiera.

… ¡Pero a él, eso no le importa!

Niega ligeramente al apresurar sus pasos por los pasillos poco transitados de su escuela, buscando distraerse y apartar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente que _no_ debería de estar teniendo.

Los asuntos de esos herbívoros lo tienen sin cuidado.

Lo único que quiere es pelear con Yamamoto Takeshi, y ya. Y si éste quiere a Gokudera Hayato, sólo tiene que buscar una forma de poder utilizar al herbívoro para hacer que el Guardián de la Lluvia luche contra él, y no andarse "preocupando" por quién quiere a quién.

Esas tonterías no le importan en lo más mínimo.

Así que se detiene frente a una de las ventanas en el segundos piso que dan al patio trasero de la escuela, localizando unos metros más allá al trío de herbívoros que hoy toman su desayuno ahí, abajo, junto a uno de los árboles con los que el jardín cuenta. Y como siempre, son demasiado ruidosos y escandalosos para su gusto.

De sólo escucharlos, quiere bajar para ir y morderlos hasta la muerte y hacer que se callen. No obstante, algo más atrae su atención.

Yamamoto Takeshi está muy cerca del herbívoro rebelde y no deja de mirarlo de tanto en tanto y sonreírle como idiota cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan.

Hay cosas que Hibari aún no sabe del herbívoro beisbolista pero de lo que sí está seguro es que es demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos hacia Gokudera Hayato y éste, parece no darse cuenta de ello…

… es eso, o simplemente lo ignora o le da igual. Aunque no está seguro de eso.

Lo que sí es claro, es que la relación de ambos no es más que de amistad, y eso explicaría entonces por qué es tan evidente con sus sentimientos por el italiano.

- ¡Qué!

La exclamación del herbívoro rebelde atrae de nuevo su atención, observando como ahora parecen tener una pelea o algo al ponerse repentinamente de pie y encarar molesto y de frente al espadachín.

- No es nada… -le dice un tranquilo y sonriente Yamamoto al ver lo adorable que Gokudera se ve enojado.

- ¡Y entonces por qué diablos me miras tanto! ¿Eh? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara o qué?

- Haha. Por supuesto que no, Gokudera.

Su risa, sólo consigue que se enoje más y que la venita que tiene en su frente palpite más fuerte al ver que se ríe de él.

- ¡Y entonces qué quieres, idiota! ¿Quieres pelear? –de inmediato se pone en posición de batalla, llevando sus manos a su cinturón.

- ¡Vamos, Gokudera-kun, tran… tranquilízate, por favor!

Tsuna interviene al ponerse también de pie y hacer que sus amigos, o mejor dicho Gokudera-kun, no saque sus dinamitas o su sistema C.A.I y ataque sin más a Yamamoto.

Ah… y tan tranquilos y a gusto que estaban desayunando ese día.

- ¡Pero Décimo! -se queja Gokudera al hacerle caso al castaño y no atacar (todavía) al idiota del béisbol.- ¡Él empezó!

- Eso no es cierto, Tsuna, yo no hice nada… sólo me estaba preguntando si la comida de Gokudera estaba rica, eso es todo.

- ¿Hah? –no le cree.- ¿Pero qué excusa tan estúpida es esa, Yamamoto?

- Es la verdad. –le contesta con su típica sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Está bueno el Korokke? Se ven deliciosos.

- ¡Qué te importa! –cruza sus brazos y entrecierra sus ojos ligeramente molesto.- ¿Tú tienes tu Maki sushi, no? ¡Preocúpate por tu comida y deja la de los demás en paz!

- Gokudera-kun…

Y entonces, a Yamamoto se le "ocurre" una brillante idea y solución para ese problema, aunque más que ocurrírsele ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio al pedirle a su papá que le hiciera por favor ese platillo para ese día.

Uno, de los favoritos de la Tormenta.

- ¡Ya sé! Si me das Korokke, Gokudera… yo te doy de mi sushi, ¿está bien?

El italiano se queda en silencio un par de segundos pensando en su propuesta.

Él, adora el sushi en todas sus versiones, presentaciones y tamaños y eso es algo que el idiota del béisbol sabe muy bien.

Así que frunce un poco más el ceño y luego de darle vueltas al asunto le da una respuesta.

- ¡Bien! –gruñe, para luego aclararle la situación. No vaya a hacer que Yamamoto se haga una idea equivocada de por qué ha aceptado.- ¡Pero sólo porque el sushi de tu viejo no sabe tan mal y ya no quiero más Korokke, y tampoco los puedo tirar, eh!

- Haha. De acuerdo.

A Yamamoto con eso le basta, así que le pasa su caja de obento con la mitad de su desayuno y la Tormenta le da lo que él estaba comiendo para volver a tomar asiento los tres y continuar comiendo antes de que el timbre suene.

Desde su punto de vista, el Maki sushi no tiene ninguna comparación con unos simples Korokke, pero por él mejor. Ahora, desayunará algo más delicioso y de mejor calidad. Sonreiría un poco, si el idiota del béisbol no lo estuviera viendo en esos momentos.

¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Si ha hecho a Gokudera aunque sea un poquito feliz, y ha aceptado el desayuno que le dio.

Si por él fuera, todos los días le llevaría gustoso algo delicioso para desayunar los dos, pero sabe que el orgullo de Gokudera no se lo permitiría.

Aunque quizá eso podría cambiar si ellos se convirtieran en algo más que amigos…

Piensa en ello, mientras come los Korokke que el italiano le dio.

- Hn. Ese herbívoro… -el prefecto esboza una pequeña sonrisa torcida luego de ver cómo se han suscitado las cosas.- Lo ha hecho a propósito.

A Hibari no se le escapa eso, y por ello es que no deja de ver a Gokudera Hayato.

Hasta donde sabe, el herbívoro rebelde es muy inteligente pero ciertamente ahora lo duda.

¿O qué otra explicación existe para no darse cuenta de que Yamamoto Takeshi lo quiere?

- ¡Décimo!

¿Y por qué tiene que ser tan escandaloso cuando habla? Desde ahí, hasta él lo puede escuchar perfectamente y es molesto.

- ¿Quiere probar un poco? ¡Están buenos!

- ¿Eh? No, gracias Gokudera-kun, provecho.

- ¿De verdad?

- S-Sí. -Tsuna asiente, comiendo de su propio desayuno.

- ¿Te gustaron, Gokudera?

- ¡Tú cállate, y déjame comer en paz!

- Haha.

Yamamoto se ríe, mirándolo feliz después. Aunque no es el único en hacerlo, pues Hibari también mira al herbívoro rebelde, aunque los dos por motivos muy diferentes...

... al menos, de momento.

**.::.**

Dos días después... Hibari ya sabe qué hacer contra Gokudera Hayato.

O bueno, en realidad la ocasión se le ha presentado por sí sola y él no la quiso desaprovechar. Aquello también servía para su propósito, para atraer la atención del Guardián de la Lluvia y hacer que luche contra él.

Después de todo, no hay nada como morder hasta la muerte a su persona especial para que el espadachín reaccione y quiera vengarse por haber lastimado a su amado, ¿o sí?

Por ello, y luego de tres minutos, ¿o son cinco? Ya no sabe, aunque tampoco importa. Tiene en el suelo al herbívoro rebelde con algunas heridas abiertas y golpes en diversas partes de su cuerpo. ¡Oh, sí! Y aquella "curiosa" mirada en sus ojos queriéndolo fulminar.

- ¿Qué? -se burla al mantenerle la mirada.- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, herbívoro?

- ¡C-Cállate!

Le grita Gokudera, cerrando con fuerza sus puños impotente al recordar lo que su Décimo le ha dicho.

Nada de usar su Sistema C.A.I. contra nada ni nadie y mucho menos, en la escuela. Fue una promesa que le hizo y no la puede romper.

_"¡Maldición!"._

¿Qué puede hacer contra Hibari, sus tonfas y sus ansias de sangre?

¿En ese momento?

Nada.

Apenas y puede defenderse, y sus dinamitas no podrán ayudarlo más. El ataque sorpresa no funciona contra el prefecto.

- Eres tan débil, herbívoro…

- ¡Dije que…!

Un golpe en su estómago impide que termine su oración y que se quede sin aire.

- ¡T-Tú! ¡Mal-di…to!

No entiende por qué Hibari lo está mordiendo.

¿Qué no se supone que ambos están del mismo lado? Que son parte de Vongola, Guardianes legítimos después de todo.

No obstante... ahí está el bastardo mordiéndolo hasta la muerte por romper supuestamente una de sus reglas sólo por estar en la azotea tomando un poco de aire luego de que las clases terminaran.

¡Y una mierda!

¡No es idiota, y aquello no tiene nada que ver con eso!

¿Pero entonces, por qué? ¿Por pura diversión?

- El que se debe de callar eres tú, herbívoro. –acorta la distancia que los separa para ver si le queda claro.- ¿Lo entiendes?

Hayato no le responde, y únicamente lo fulmina molesto con su mirada.

En momentos como esos, odia de verdad a Hibari Kyoya y no piensa ni siente nada más.

- ¡Vete al diablo! –le dice en cambio, tratando de ponerse de pie aunque no es tan fácil.

- Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

Mucho menos, cuando el Guardián lo vuelve a atacar con sus tonfas y al final termina de nuevo en el piso con un intenso dolor en la nuca y algunas heridas más.

Hibari es un maldito bastardo. Uno, que luce más imponente si lo miras desde la posición en la que él está. Así, se ve más grande y más fuerte. Pero no por eso se va a dejar intimidar por él. Eso nunca.

- Llámalo. -Kyoya le muestra su celular al esbozar una media sonrisa.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Quiero que llames a Yamamoto Takeshi, y le digas que venga a ayudarte.

- ¿Qué d-diablos...? -no lo hará. No llamará al idiota del béisbol y le dirá eso tan absurdo, tan patético. Él puede solo, o al menos lo intentará. Así que se lo vuelve a decir.- ¡No!

- Tú no puedes conmigo, herbívoro, y lo sabes.

- Mi respuesta... sigue siendo...

- Gokudera, ¿qué estás haciendo a...?

Yamamoto, que llega en ese momento a la azotea no puede terminar su oración al ver lo que está pasando.

- ¡Gokudera! ¿Qué pasa?

De inmediato corre preocupado a su lado y trata de ayudarlo al ver que está en el suelo y herido, y también, hay sangre de por medio.

- Bueno, parece ser que eso ya no será necesario.

Guarda su celular, esbozando una media sonrisa presuntuosa al ver su reacción y encontrarse sus miradas.

_"¿Y ahora que harás, Yamamoto Takeshi? ¿Ahora sí pelearás conmigo?"._

- ¡Hibari!

El beisbolista lo mira serio y molesto al entender que ha sido él quien ha lastimado a Gokudera y no se lo va a perdonar.

- I-diota, ¿qué estás… haciendo aquí?

- ¡Gokudera! -voltea a verlo, centrándose única y exclusivamente en él porque es lo que más le importa en esos momentos.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? No te preocupes, te llevaré con Shamal y…

- ¡Déjame! –trata de apartarlo al sentarse, pues aquello no es necesario.- ¡Estoy bien, idiota! ¿Quién crees que... soy, ah?

Ante todo, Gokudera sigue actuando como de costumbre, restándolo importancia al asunto y a sus heridas al limpiarse la sangre como si nada con su mano. Le duele un poco el cuerpo y la cabeza, sí, pero tampoco es algo que no pueda soportar, y mucho menos ahora que Yamamoto está ahí. No puede permitirse ninguna debilidad ante él. ¿Dónde lo dejaría aquello como la Mano Derecha que es y el líder de los Guardianes?

_"Menos mal"._

Sus palabras y sobre todo su actitud, tranquilizan un poco más a Yamamoto al ver que no está tan "grave" como pensó en un principio. Aún así, no lo va a dejar solo y se va a cerciorar de que cure sus heridas apropiadamente y descanse un poco.

- Cierto… -le sonríe más calmado porque lo entiende.- Eres la Mano Derecha de Tsuna, ¿no?

Por alguna razón, sus palabras y la expresión que el beisbolista tiene lo sorprenden y lo dejan sin palabras por algunos segundos.

- S-Sí. -asiente con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa porque así es. Lo ha entendido bien.- ¡Así que estoy bien, idiota, y no me subestimes!

- Claro.

Gokudera se pone de pie, sacudiéndose sus ropas y mirando después a Hibari. Su ceño se frunce al instante.

_"¡Wao! ¡Qué interesante! Y yo que pensé que ya te había vencido, herbívoro"._

_"¡Maldito!"._

Ambos sostienen una lucha intensa de miradas, dándose cuenta de eso el Guardián de la Lluvia por lo que decide intervenir antes de que las cosas se compliquen más o Gokudera salga más herido.

- Gokudera, Tsuna y el bebé nos están esperando. ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Eh? ¿El Décimo y Reborn-san? –obtiene un asentimiento de su parte.- ¡Mierda! ¡Yamamoto, me adelantaré para limpiarme esto y no preocuparlos, nos vemos abajo!

- Sí.

Le regala una gran sonrisa, viendo como desaparece por la puerta para correr escaleras abajo después.

Una vez solos, Hibari le habla con cierta presunción y burla en sus palabras.

- Hn. ¿Pensé que estabas preocupado por el herbívoro, no irás tras él?

Por supuesto que sí, pero antes tiene algo que aclarar con él.

- Hibari… -su tono de voz y su expresión se vuelven repentinamente serias.- Te dije que no lucharía contigo, ¿cierto? Pues eso no cambiará así lastimes a Tsuna, Gokudera o alguien más. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Eh... ¿Y yo qué pensé que te preocupabas por ellos?

- Lo hago. Pero no por eso voy a caer en tu trampa y luchar contigo como tú quieres.

_"Así que el herbívoro lo sabe, eh"._

No le sorprende del todo, aunque tampoco lo va a admitir.

- No sé de qué estás hablando. -le dice, reprimiendo la pequeña sonrisa que ha curvado por un segundo sus labios.- Si te refieres a por qué mordí a Gokudera Hayato, eso se resume a que estaba rompiendo una de las reglas y merecía una llamada de advertencia, eso es todo.

Yamamoto lo sigue mirando fijamente pues no le cree.

- Como sea, hazlo de nuevo y no seré yo quien te ponga un alto. ¿O… tú crees que al niño le gustará que te metas con Tsuna, Gokudera o alguien más de la Familia? No, en definitiva no. -sonríe, de una manera muy diferente a como siempre lo hace. Esta sonrisa, lleva algo de burla y presunción, y sus siguientes palabras lo confirman.- Y no olvidemos que el niño es más fuerte que tú, Hibari.

El prefecto tensa su cuerpo hasta volverse blancos sus nudillos.

_"Este herbívoro…"._

Quiere morderlo hasta la muerte en este mismo instante pero sabe que aunque lo intente no funcionará de nada, Yamamoto Takeshi no luchará con él…

… no, todavía.

Así que respira hondo y se controla, decidiendo regresarle el ataque.

- Pues si tanto te preocupas por el herbívoro rebelde… asegúrate de que no se meta conmigo de ninguna forma o de lo contrario no me contendré. –pasa a su lado y lo golpea ligeramente con su hombro.- Estoy seguro que eso no será ningún problema para ti, ¿cierto? Sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Espera, Hibari!

Lo retiene del brazo, haciendo que se gire y le explique. Espera, que la sensación que tiene en el pecho esté equivocada y no sea nada de lo que piensa.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con… eso?

El prefecto se toma su tiempo para responder, disfrutando la expresión e inquietud que percibe en el Guardián de la Lluvia.

- Eso mismo que crees. Después de todo, te gusta Gokudera Hayato, ¿no?

- ¿Eh?

_"¿C-Cómo sabe…? ¿Cómo sabe eso, Hibari?"._

- ¿Me pregunto qué pensará el herbívoro rebelde de todo esto? -esboza una media sonrisa al disfrutar ese momento y estar ahora sí iguales en cuanto a amenazas con el espadachín.- ¿Tú no, Yamamoto Takeshi?

Sin decirle nada más ni esperar que le responda se da la media vuelta y se va, dejando al herbívoro confundido y totalmente expuesto.

Nadie debería de saber de sus sentimientos hacia Gokudera, y sin embargo ahí está Hibari que lo sabe por alguna razón.

¿Qué va a hacer, entonces? El prefecto es capaz de todo, de decirle a Gokudera y aquello podía arruinar su amistad con él.

No quiere eso.

Pero tampoco tiene el valor o la confianza de decírselo él mismo. No quiere que Gokudera lo odie o se aleje de él.

Baja su cabeza y aprieta con fuerza sus puños pensando en qué va a hacer ahora. Tiene que tomar una decisión importante, pero no puede.

_"Gokudera…"._

Piensa en él, en los momentos que han pasado juntos y también, en lo que puede perder si él se entera.

Tiene miedo.

Y mientras él sigue en la azotea atormentándose por lo que puede pasar, Hibari baja las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

_"¿Qué harás ahora, Yamamoto Takeshi?"._

Esto, de momento ya no tiene que ver con el hecho de que el Guardián de la Lluvia luche contra él.

Lo tiene muy en claro, pero esto también es divertido y entretenido. Tiene en sus manos al herbívoro, puede chantajearlo o amenazarlo con decirle al herbívoro rebelde lo que siente por él y utilizar eso como él quiera.

Jamás se imaginó que Gokudera Hayato le podría dar tanto poder sobre otra persona, sobre Yamamoto Takeshi en particular.

¿Qué hará por lo tanto?

Eso, es algo que debe de pensar con calma, con mucho cuidado y decidirlo en otras circunstancias y eso es justo lo que hará.

Bastante obvio ha sido que tomar decisiones precipitadas y sacadas de la manga como esa de morder a la Tormenta para atraer la atención del herbívoro no le ayudó de nada pero eso no volverá a pasar.

Ha aprendido de sus errores y no cometerá los mismos fallos.

Es Hibari Kyoya, después de todo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Curioso e interesante. Mi lado "retorcido" está saliendo más rápido de lo que creía y lo peor de todo es que me está gustando xD<p>

Actualización en tiempo récord, espero mantenerme así. Aunque claro, como yo funciono con dos cosas: la musa, y lo crean o no, sus comentarios, opiniones y demás, esta vez he contado con ambos y he aquí el resultado ;)

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Yamamoto se esfuerza a su manera con Gokudera, y Hibari se ha dado cuenta de eso. Por eso es que "actuó" aunque las cosas no le han salido como él esperaba. Pero no importa mucho si ahora tiene en sus manos a Yamamoto. La pregunta claves es, ¿qué hará? ¿Se aprovechará de eso o no? E igual de importante, ¿Yamamoto se confesará a Gokudera o no?

Eso y más, veremos en el siguiente capítulo que como les comento, espero tener en una semana.

Como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus lindos comentarios, este capitulo es el resultado de ellos y mi musa, así que espero que les haya gustado _**Histerica-Dramatica-sama, Suki96, Male-san, Annya Kurama **_&_** D. Lawliet **_y me lo hagan saber.

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


	3. Conflictos

**Título:** Corazón Robado.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya & Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna, y Uri también.

**Género: **Amistad. Un poco de Drama. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 8059 & futuro 1859.

**Resumen: **Hibari quería luchar contra Yamamoto Takeshi pero él no quería, ni tenía esa intención. Toda su atención la tenía cierto herbívoro rebelde, así que si quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Hibari tendría que fastidiar a Gokudera Hayato. Y eso es justo lo que haría.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no me pertenece. Es de _Amano Akira._

**27/03/12.**

**Capítulo 3. - Conflictos.**

Una semana ha pasado desde aquel incidente con Hibari y hasta donde Yamamoto sabe, éste no le ha dicho nada a Gokudera aunque él tampoco se ha confesado y en cambio, ha estado un poco distante con él.

No puede evitarlo.

Por más que lo piensa, que le da vueltas en su cabeza, no puede arriesgarse de esa forma y perder la amistad que tiene con la Tormenta si es que éste no corresponde sus sentimientos, lo que es lo más seguro.

Para Gokudera, él sólo es un amigo. Lo tiene muy presente. Alguien, con el que siempre puede contar. Aquello, ha quedado bastante claro luego de todo lo que han pasado tanto en su época, el presente, como en el Futuro con todo eso de la Mafia.

Por eso, es que simplemente no puede decirle así como así que lo quiere. Que lo ve más allá de un buen amigo como lo es Tsuna, por ejemplo, y que sería infinitamente feliz si de alguna forma correspondiera sus sentimientos.

No obstante, el italiano nunca ha mostrado otro tipo de interés por él, lo que confirma más su amistad.

_"Cómo debería de ser"._

Se repite constantemente y con cierta amargura... y sin embargo, ahí están esos sentimientos románticos por él que no hacen más que crecer dentro de su pecho con cada día que pasa y están juntos.

Cada día lo quiere más. Cada día se enamora más de Gokudera. Pero no se lo dice, y puede que nunca lo haga.

No ahora que Hibari lo sabe.

Y es que desde aquel día no ha hecho más que pensar en eso. Temiendo que en cualquier momento cuando se le acerque para saludarlo o decirle que se vayan juntos a casa, el bombardero lo mire con verdadero odio y repulsión en sus ojos y le diga que se aleje para siempre de él. Que no siente lo mismo y nunca lo hará. Qué lo detesta.

Eso, es lo que más teme.

Lo que trata de evitar a toda costa, y lo que lo retiene para confesarse.

Lo único que quiere es que Gokudera no lo odie y se aleje para siempre de su lado. No lo resistiría.

Y para que eso no suceda, entonces no debe de saber de sus sentimientos por él; que lo quiere. Al menos, no de momento. No, hasta que tenga la confianza y seguridad suficiente para hacerlo él mismo y esté seguro de que al menos tiene una posibilidad por mínima que sea.

Por ello, es que hasta dispuesto está de aceptar de una vez por todas luchar contra el prefecto (aunque sigue sin estar de acuerdo con la idea) si con esto se asegura de que no le dirá nada a la Tormenta sobre el tema.

Sin embargo, hay algo más que lo preocupa y que aún no termina de entender.

Y es que Hibari no ha vuelto a insistir de ninguna otra forma en que luchen y en cambio, una media sonrisa curva sus labios cuando sus miradas se cruzan en los pasillos, la azotea de la escuela o en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Sabe que algo está tramando aunque todavía no intuye qué. Y eso lo preocupa seriamente y más, cuando está con el de ojos verdes, siendo ese el motivo principal por el que lo evita en algunas ocasiones durante su estancia escolar.

Con Hibari Kyoya nunca se sabe, por lo que ser precavido no está de más.

Aun así, no puede estar tranquilo. No del todo. ¿Pero por qué será?

Se siente como si fuera un presentimiento... uno malo.

- ¿Yamamoto?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota del béisbol? ¡El Décimo te ha estado hablando, reacciona!

- ¿Eh?

La voz y presencia de ambos lo saca de sus pensamientos, viéndolos de pie a un lado de su banca. La primera clase del día parece haber terminado y él ni enterado.

- ¡A-Ah, lo siento! -se disculpa, riéndose despreocupado como siempre.- Estaba distraído. ¿Qué me decían?

Su respuesta y actitud sólo consiguen que una venita aparezca en la frente del italiano y lo mire con fastidio para luego gritarle más fuerte por momentos.

- ¿Quién te crees, eh? ¡Ni creas que el Décimo te repetirá las cosas de nuevo, idiota!

Y como es de esperarse, Tsuna trata de calmarlo de inmediato.

- ¡Vamos, Gokudera-kun, cálmate por favor! ¡Está bien, no pasa nada!

- ¡Pero Décimo, este idiota...!

- Está bien, tranquilo.

Le repite con nerviosismo, mientras Yamamoto observa todo esto en silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Le encanta ver a Gokudera enojado y frunciendo el ceño pues sabe que después hará un puchero por las palabras que Tsuna le diga, haciéndolo ver aquello sumamente adorable.

En momentos como estos, cómo le gustaría poder acercarse a él, revolverle sus cabellos y darle al final un beso en la frente como una pequeña muestra del cariño que le tiene.

_"¿Eh?"._

Claro que no lo hace (no se atreve) pero al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que está teniendo y ver de nuevo a Gokudera, su sonrisa se desvanece, volviéndose su expresión seria, afligida, por lo que eso significa.

Sí, cada día lo quiere más pero también... cada día se convence más que estar juntos, tenerlo de la forma en que él quiere y necesita es más que imposible.

Aquello duele.

Y de momento no lo puede ocultar. No, teniendo a Gokudera y a Tsuna a su lado por lo que esconde su cabeza entre sus brazos al recostarse en su escritorio.

- ¿Yamamoto?

Su acción, se gana la atención de sus amigos y un par de miradas confusas que se miran entre sí al no saber qué es lo que le pasa. ¿Se siente mal? ¿Le duele algo? Pero él se los aclara o esa es su intención cuando habla.

- No es nada, Tsuna… sólo de repente me dio un poco de sueño y cansancio, pero estoy bien. No se preocupen.

Puede decirles esto, a media voz y sin mirarlos a los ojos, aunque no sea así.

- ¿Estás seguro? -vuelve a insistir el castaño, pues algo le dice que no es como su amigo les dice.

- Sí. Estoy bien, de verdad... –bosteza a propósito para terminar de convencerlos.- Sólo quiero descansar un poco antes de que la siguiente clase inicie.

Tanto Gokudera como Tsuna lo observan unos segundos más, restándole después importancia el de ojos verdes pues si es como Yamamoto dice que_"está bien"_, entonces no hay razones para preocuparse por lo que cambia de tema.

- Décimo, ¿le gustaría ir por algo de beber?

- S-Sí, supongo que sí. –antes de marcharse vuelve a mirar al beisbolista que no se ha movido de su lugar.- ¿Gustas que te traigamos algo, Yamamoto? ¿Un jugo, agua?

- No, gracias. -a penas y alza la mano para agregar.- Vayan antes de que llegue el profesor.

- De acuerdo.

Una vez que ambos se han ido suspira, alzando un poco su vista y pensando con detenimiento en por qué el amor puede ser tan complicado y la mayoría de las veces, unilateral.

Y a eso... no encuentra ninguna respuesta posible.

Las clases continúan como de costumbre cinco minutos después, o al menos hasta el cuarto período cuando sucede aquella disputa.

**.::.**

Por otra parte y pese a los días transcurridos, una semana completa desde su "conversación-desafío" con Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari está de lo más tranquilo y calmado con respecto a lo siguiente que va a hacer contra el Guardián de la Lluvia.

La idea de luchar contra él se ha vuelto menos importante, quizá porque el Caballo Salvaje está en la ciudad y ya lo ha obligado a luchar en repetidas ocasiones con él, desapareciendo gran parte de su aburrimiento y energía acumulada.

Aun así, no quiere dejar pasar desapercibido el asunto de los estúpidos sentimientos que el beisbolista tiene por el herbívoro rebelde.

Eso, se lo ha tomado muy personal. A tal grado, que ahora es él mismo quien vigila al Guardián de la Tormenta en busca de alguna forma para poder utilizarlo a su favor y hacerle pagar a Yamamoto Takeshi la insolencia del otro día porque esa no se la perdona.

¿Quién se cree que es para amenazarlo de aquella forma con respecto al tema del bebé? Esa, se la iba a cobrar muy caro.

Oh, y hablando de herbívoros rebeldes... divisa al mencionado unos metros más allá en el pasillo, solo.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa curva sus labios cuando se encamina hacia él. Quizá, molestarlo un poco no está de más.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro? -le dice, atrayendo con esto su atención.

- ¡Hibari!

Gokudera deja de recargarse en el muro al verlo, adoptando una pose defensiva. No obstante, le contesta con un escueto:

- ¡Qué te importa!

A diferencia del prefecto que al escuchar sus palabras entrecierra sus ojos divertido al ver que como siempre, Gokudera Hayato lo reta a la menor provocación.

Esa parte le es interesante en él, porque aunque la diferencia de fuerzas y poder entre ambos es más que evidente, el herbívoro no se cansa de atacarlo aunque sepa que no es rival para él. Sin mencionar que tampoco le tiene miedo, no le importa para nada sus amenazas o que lo muerda hasta la muerte, y el herbívoro rebelde sigue estando ahí una y otra vez para desafiarlo cada que puede y hoy no parecer ser la excepción.

Eso le gusta a Hibari.

- Hn. –así que lo mira fijamente al detenerse a unos cuantos pasos de él.- Esa no es la manera adecuada para dirigirse a un prefecto, herbívoro.

- ¿Hah? ¡Y crees que me importa!

Los dos se miran con detenimiento, manteniéndole la mirada al otro. La atmósfera entre los dos se va volviendo tensa y pesada, pero no por ello significa que vayan a pelear. Al menos, no en ese preciso momento.

Y es que hoy, extrañamente y a estas alturas ninguno de los dos ha sacado sus tonfas o dinamita para desafiar al otro. Quizá por eso, es que Hibari invade un poco más su espacio personal para ser más directo y claro con sus palabras.

Éste, es un buen momento para aclararle las cosas.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que alguien te enseñe a obedecer correctamente las ordenes y reglas a tu alrededor, Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡Eh! –lo desafía, sonriendo arrogante ante sus palabras.- ¿Y debo suponer que ese alguien serás tú, cierto?

El de cabellos negros imita su gesto burlón, contestándole con la misma autosuficiencia.

- ¿Quién más que yo, el prefecto del Comité de Disciplina, para hacerlo?

- Claro. ¿Pero qué crees, Hibari? -su ceño se frunce un poco más.- ¡A mí, nadie que no sea el Décimo me dice que es lo que debo o no de hacer! ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¿El herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi? –se burla.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

- ¡Hey, no te refieras al Décimo así!

Al enojarse se acerca más a él, tomándolo con ambas manos de su pulcra camisa blanca y estando ahora sus rostros a una mínima distancia. Ahí, sus ojos verdes quieren fulminar a los presuntuosos azules, pero Hibari no se inmuta para nada. Todo lo contrario, aquello le parece divertido. Lo está sacando de sus casillas, y aún no ha terminado.

- Me refiero a él como yo quiera. Trata de impedírmelo si puedes, herbívoro…

- ¡Maldito!

La Tormenta está consciente de que no puede hacer nada contra eso por lo que gruñe entre dientes y afila más su mirada, pero no lo suelta. Sigue desafiándolo y queriéndolo hacer volar en mil pedazos.

En ese preciso momento, Yamamoto camina por los pasillos en busca de Tsuna y Gokudera que como es de esperarse en éste último al considerarse su Mano Derecha, lo acompaña a todos lados y sí, eso incluye el baño.

A veces, situaciones como esas lo hacen sentir celoso aunque no se lo dice a nadie y en cambio se convence a que se debe al cariño y devoción que el bombardero siente por Tsuna al ser la persona que lo salvó y le dio un sentido a su vida, y que para nada tiene que ver con sentimientos románticos sino simplemente de amistad.

Para él funciona porque sabe que así es. Ellos sólo son amigos... quizá los mejores, y de eso no debe de estar celoso; y sí, hoy no lo está.

- Haha. ¿Me pregunto adónde habrá ido Gokudera y...?

- ¡Te digo que te retractes, maldito!

Más adelante escucha su voz, apresurando sus pasos hasta casi correr. Su sonrisa no desaparece porque aquello es tan típico (y gracioso, por qué no) de él.

Y ahora, ¿con quién está peleando?

- Gokude…

Al ver la escena se queda sin palabras, su sonrisa desaparece y casi le da un ataque al corazón.

No lo entiende.

Por qué… ¿por qué Hibari y Gokudera están juntos? Y lo que es más importante, ¿por qué están _tan_ cerca?

Su cuerpo se tensa, sus puños se cierran con fuerza y tiembla, aunque no se percata de esto.

Lo único que está en su mente en estos momentos son ellos dos, juntos, uno muy cerca del otro y no puede tolerarlo más. Quiere saber qué es esto y separarlos de inmediato. Hacer que el italiano deje de "tocar" a Hibari y que dejen de mirarse de esa manera tan intensa.

- ¡G-Gokudera! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Es claro que se controla con mucha dificultad para articular su pregunta y no acortar los pasos que los separan para hacer a un lado y de muy mala forma al prefecto, ganándose con eso un épico y justificado _"te morderé hasta la muerte"_.

- ¿Eh?

Los dos voltean a verlo, encontrándose con el Guardián de la Lluvia. Que para su desgracia, ellos ni siquiera se alejan, siguen en la misma posición y Gokudera no suelta por nada a Hibari; sigue igual de aferrado a él.

Como es de esperarse, es el Guardián más fuerte quien reacciona primero luego de ver al beisbolista ahí.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí... -una media sonrisa curva sus labios.- A Yamamoto Takeshi.

Al escuchar su nombre y ver la mirada que éste le dirige, un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo. Y es que puede ver en sus ojos la intención que tiene en ese momento de decirle a Gokudera lo que siente por él.

Vamos, que es su oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, y lo peor de todo es que él mismo se la presentó en bandeja de plata.

_"¡Rayos!"._

Actuó sin pensar. Y ahora, ¿qué va a hacer?

Ajeno a todo esto, el italiano suelta por fin a Hibari pero no se aleja ni dos pasos de él. Mira fijamente a Yamamoto, dirigiéndose a él con un deje de molestia en su voz pues ahora resulta que su Décimo ni él pueden ir tranquilamente al baño sin que el idiota vaya a buscarlos tres minutos después.

¡Es el colmo!

- ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí, idiota del béisbol? ¡Deberías de estar en clases!

Su reclamo y gritos consiguen sacarlo de su trance para hacerlo aparentar que todo está bien. Que la presencia y mirada penetrante del prefecto no lo está afectando en lo más mínimo, aunque sea todo lo contrario, y esté por completo ante su expectativa.

- A-Ah, es que como Tsuna y tú se fueron desde hace rato… pensé que ambos habían decidido saltarse la clase sin mí. –e intenta reírse, pero no puede.

Se siente demasiado presionado para hacerlo, pero tiene que seguir aparentando que está bien. Tiene que esforzarse más y hacer que Gokudera se alejen lo más pronto posible del prefecto y se vaya, antes de que él le diga algo y arruine para siempre su amistad y las esperanzas de estar juntos que puedan llegar a tener.

- ¿Hah? –al escuchar su respuesta y mirar de reojo a Hibari lo niega para proteger a su capo.- ¡El Décimo nunca haría eso, idiota!

- ¿E-Eh? ¡Tienes razón! Haha. Cómo sea, ¿q-que tal si volvemos al salón, Gokudera? -se gira con esa intención, esperando que la Tormenta acceda y se vaya con él.

Que se aleje de inmediato de Hibari que está observando todo con lujo de detalles, y es que la expresión y media sonrisa que tiene en el rostro no augura nada bueno.

- ¡Vete tú! Yo estoy esperando al Décimo... -se cruza de brazos, entrecerrando tranquilamente sus ojos pues después de todo está ahí, esperando a que su querido capo salga del sanitario.

Eso, el espadachín no se lo esperó.

- ¡Pero...!

La sonrisa burlona del prefecto se ensancha un poco más con la respuesta del herbívoro rebelde y la clara desesperación que aprecia en el beisbolista. La Tormenta (sin querer) no se la pone fácil. Mejor para él.

- Si yo fuera tú, Yamamoto Takeshi... –da dos pasos hacia delante, dejando a Gokudera Hayato tras él sin que éste lo llegue a notar, pero muy diferente del aludido que se tensa un poco más por su acción que para él no pasa desapercibida.- Regresaría en este preciso instante al salón si no quieres que _"te muerda"_ y no quieres eso, ¿cierto?

La breve mirada que le da a Gokudera le hace entender a qué se refiere con esto. Si no se va ahora mismo le dirá sobre los sentimientos que tiene por él, y no, no quiere eso…

… ¡pero tampoco quiere dejarlo con Hibari!

No le gusta la idea, se siente celoso y sobre todo inseguro.

Hibari Kyoya es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y no puede permitir que lastime de ninguna forma a Gokudera. No se lo perdonaría, y más si es por su culpa.

- Yo… -baja su vista, empuñando con más fuerza sus manos. De verdad que no sabe qué hacer y tiene que hacer algo, tomar una decisión, ya.

Aunque quizá no tenga que hacerlo. Al menos en está ocasión.

- ¿Gokudera-kun, qué es todo este…? ¡Hii! –sus palabras quedan inconclusas al ver al de cabellos negros unos pasos más adelante.- ¡Hi-Hibari-san!

Tsuna, que sale en ese momento del baño da un paso hacia atrás hasta quedar recargado contra la puerta completamente asustado. No entiende nada.

_"¿P-Por qué Hibari-san y Yamamoto están aquí? _–se pregunta, y su expresión cambia por una de incomprensión y desconfianza al notar otro detalle.-_ "¿Y… qué es toda esta tensión que siento alrededor?"._

- ¡Ah, Décimo! -la expresión de Gokudera se ilumina, pero no tanto como la de Yamamoto al verlo aparecer.

- ¡Tsuna! –dice feliz, pues nunca le dio tanto gusto ver a su amigo en toda su vida.

Sin duda alguna le traerá mañana algo de sushi como agradecimiento por aparecerse en el momento preciso y "salvarlos" tanto a Gokudera como a él.

Ahora, ya se podrán ir.

Sin entender qué es lo que pasa, el castaño disimuladamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos se acerca a su amigo para poder preguntarle qué sucede ahí.

- G-Gokudera-kun… –susurra por lo bajo.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Yamamoto y Hibari-san están peleando o algo?

- No. ¡No se preocupe por eso, Décimo! –le sonríe con entusiasmo.- En realidad era yo quién estaba teniendo una disputa con Hibari pero luego el idiota del béisbol vino a interrumpir. Yamamoto ya se iba al salón de todos modos.

_"¡Eh!"._

¿Por qué su respuesta no lo sorprende?

Suspira, sintiéndose de pronto cansado. Gokudera-kun siempre metiéndose en problemas, ¡y vaya clase de problemas! Menos mal que Yamamoto había estado ahí para evitar una catástrofe aunque el ambiente entre ellos siga siendo tenso.

Lo mejor es irse antes de que Hibari-san los muerda hasta la muerte, y Yamamoto parece haberle leído la mente.

- Tsuna, volvamos al salón. –le dice el beisbolista unos metros más allá con una de sus mejores sonrisas, fingida, en esta situación.

Él tiene razón, por lo que asiente.

- S-Sí. Vamos Gokudera-kun.

- ¡Sí!

Yamamoto se dirige a Tsuna, pues ya sabía que en automático Gokudera lo seguirá y no se equivoco.

Pero Hibari que entiende a la perfección su acción, su forma de actuar, y que para nada le ha gustado, no dejará que las cosas terminen así.

- Así que el herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi, eh…

Al escucharlo decir esto, la Tormenta se detiene y se gira para verlo. En cuestión de segundos elimina la distancia que los separa y lo vuelve a tomar con fuerza de su camisa hasta llevarlo contra uno de los muros.

- ¡Te dije que no te refirieras al Décimo de esa forma, bastardo!

- ¡G-Gokudera-kun!

- ¡Gokudera!

Ambos corren para quitarle de encima a su amigo al prefecto que no hace nada por apartarlo.

- ¡Retráctate, discúlpate con el Décimo ahora, Hibari!

Pese a las circunstancias, su pequeña sonrisa arrogante no desaparece. No lo hace, porque puede ver la expresión del herbívoro rebelde y las reacciones desesperadas de Yamamoto Takeshi por hacer que lo suelte y que se aleje de él.

Interesante.

- Oblígame, herbívoro… -le dice para provocarlo más y para retenerlo de esa forma a su lado.

- ¡Lo haré! ¡Ya verás que lo haré y te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara!

- ¡Gokudera, suéltalo ya! ¡Regresemos al salón!

- ¡No!

- ¡Y-Ya basta, Gokudera-kun!

Los dos tratan de apartarlo de Hibari pero no pueden. Éste se aferra cada vez más a él sin soltarlo ni un milímetro y para el colmo el de ojos azules no hace ni dice nada, tampoco.

- ¡Debe de disculparse con usted, Décimo! ¡Respetarlo y tratarlo como usted se lo merece!

- ¡Sabes que no me importa eso, Gokudera-kun! ¡Vamos, suéltalo ya! ¡Regresemos al salón como dice Yamamoto!

_"¡Gokudera!"._

El beisbolista no soporta más esta situación. Le da la impresión como si Hibari estuviera disfrutando este momento y lo hiciera a propósito; la mirada que le lanza y la media sonrisa que tiene en sus labios le dicen eso.

¿Será así?

- ¡No hasta que se disculpe! –sigue insistiendo la Tormenta mientras presiona con más fuerza al bastardo contra la pared y él.

Y entonces, Yamamoto llega a su límite.

Lo suelta pero no se aleja de él, su expresión se vuelve sería al igual que su voz cuando le habla.

- ¡Tsuna te lo está pidiendo! ¿No acatarás lo que tu "querido Décimo" te está diciendo, Gokudera? ¿Qué no se supone que eres su Mano Derecha? –con esto, deja bastante claro que está enojado. Enojado y desesperado.- ¡Pues no te estás comportando como tal si lo estás ignorando y preocupando al mismo tiempo! ¿Sabes?

- ¿Eh?

Tanto uno como otro se sorprenden por las palabras que su amigo acaba de decir y éstas por supuesto que tienen el efecto esperado.

- Yo… -Gokudera por fin suelta a Hibari y mira apenado a su capo.- ¡L-Lo… lo siento mucho, Décimo! –se disculpa una y otra vez, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Yamamoto tiene razón. Ha ignorado lo que su Décimo le estaba diciendo y además lo ha preocupado, a ambos, en realidad. Y como su Mano Derecha no debería de causarle estos problemas; por momentos se siente más impotente, más frustrado y avergonzado.

- N-No. ¡No te disculpes por favor, Gokudera-kun! –esto es tan vergonzoso e innecesario que no sabe hacia dónde mirar.- ¡R-Regresemos! Volvamos al salón, ¿sí?

- Sí.

Él no opone resistencia ni se queja, fastidiando aquello al Guardián de la Nube cuando lo ve alejarse de su persona y medio escucha las palabras de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- ¡L-Lo sentimos mucho, Hibari-san! ¡Ya nos vamos!

Además de eso, Yamamoto Takeshi no deja de mirarlo como si quisiera reclamarle algo pero al final no lo hace, desvía su mirada y se va con los dos herbívoros que apenas y comentan algo por lo bajo cuando se encaminan hacia su salón.

Extrañamente las cosas terminan así ese día.

Él no mordió a ninguno de los tres herbívoros hasta la muerte y tampoco agregó nada para impedir que se fueran como si nada.

Hibari no vuelve a ver a Yamamoto Takeshi o al herbívoro rebelde en lo que queda del día, y ellos tampoco vuelven a encontrarse por suerte con el prefecto.

El resto de la semana transcurre así, sin complicaciones o más enfrentamientos entre ellos.

Hasta ese día.

**.::.**

De acuerdo.

Si Gokudera no sabe cómo es que las cosas terminaron así esa noche, con él en el suelo y sin poder ver, siendo protegido por Uri contra ese grupo de pandilleros que lo desafiaron en un principio, Hibari mucho menos al ir pasando simplemente por ahí.

Pero tampoco es que importe realmente.

Lo único que el prefecto sabe, lo que llama en un principio su atención fueron aquellos herbívoros amontonados en la entrada de aquel callejón amenazando con la tranquilidad y calma nocturna de Namimori porque desde ahí, unos metros más allá, podía escuchar perfectamente sus risas y algunas de sus palabras, molestándolo pues los herbívoros estaban siendo muy ruidosos y escándalosos, y eso no lo podía tolerar.

Los mordería hasta la muerte si seguían actuando así.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice de pronto uno de los tipos a alguien que de momento él no llega a ver.- ¿Ya no eres tan valiente, cierto?

- ¡Cállense! –contesta otra voz sin dejarse intimidar por estos sujetos.

Y lo que atrae la atención de Hibari es el siguiente elemento que procede a esta voz, pues ha sonado como el gruñido de un gato cuando se enoja y se eriza. Sí, ahí está de nuevo, acompañado ahora de las risas burlonas de estos herbívoros.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Miren eso, su gatito lo está defendiendo!

- ¡Qué patético!

Es entonces cuando Hibari decide intervenir e imponer orden de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –pregunta tras sus espaldas, haciendo que ellos se giren para verlo.

Cinco herbívoros en total, y él sonríe de forma maliciosa.

No los conoce, nunca los ha visto antes pero eso no importa, es irrelevante. Ahora se han convertido en su presa y los morderá.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres, niño?

Le dice uno de ellos, siendo alto, robusto y con mala cara. Un pandillero, pero al Guardián no lo intimida en absoluto.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Vete de aquí, mocoso! –secunda otro, el líder del grupo, moviendo su mano con indiferencia para que se vaya. Ahora están ocupados, ¿qué no lo ve?

Claro que Kyoya no hará eso, y su media sonrisa, sádica en este caso, se los confirma.

- Me temo que eso será imposible. Ustedes herbívoros, están perturbando el orden de Namimori y deben de ser mordidos hasta la muerte por eso.

- ¿Eh, qué dijo?

- No sé, está loco. –comenta otro, restándole importancia a sus palabras para reírse entre ellos.

Sus risas son estridentes y vulgares, pero sobre todo molestas; eso es lo que más fastidia al prefecto.

- ¿Hibari?

De entre las risas escucha una voz que reconoce al instante.

Sí, es Gokudera Hayato como ve en ese momento, aunque hay algo extraño con él. Y no, no tiene que ver con que esté sentado en el suelo, las leves heridas o golpes que aprecia en su cuerpo o la sangre en la comisura de su labio, hay algo más, pero de momento no lo llega a vislumbra.

Quizá si hubiera detallado más en su cabello despeinado e indagado más en el motivo por el que éste cubría sus ojos, se habría dado cuenta de la causa y evitado lo que vendría después pero no lo hizo.

Su atención se posa en cambio en aquello que llama su atención en un principio.

- ¡Miau!

Uri (como que recuerda que así se llama su gato) al verlo parece que lo saluda feliz, teniendo que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa y centrándose brevemente en el herbívoro rebelde.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí en el suelo, herbívoro?

_"¿Pero qué pregunta absurda es esa?"._

Piensa la Tormenta, chasqueando con molestia su lengua y no respondiendo a su pregunta. ¿Para qué? Es obvio que no está ahí tomando el té o disfrutando de una agradable velada con esos tipos.

Estos, reparan en sus palabras y comienza a preguntar.

- ¿Qué, se conocen?

- ¿Es tu amigo? –cuestiona otro, ligeramente interesado en golpearlos a los dos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –aclara molesto el italiano, pues eso es lo que le faltaba. ¡Qué pensaran los idiotas que son amigos!

¡Si claro, cómo no! ¿Ellos? ¡Ni en mil años!

Las preguntas y absurdas conjeturas continúan un poco más.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No lo son?

- ¿El herbívoro y yo? Por supuesto que no. –contesta esta vez el prefecto con su voz neutra al mirar al mencionado de reojo.

- ¡Pues que raro! –apunta el líder, caminando alrededor de ellos al no creérselo.- A mí me da la impresión de que ustedes se conocen de algún lugar. ¿Qué, no es así?

Hibari y Gokudera no contestan, el de ojos azules sigue cada movimiento del otro herbívoro por el rabillo de sus ojos pues sabe que lo está evaluado, analizando, y no le gusta esa sensación de ser una presa.

Él, es un carnívoro ante todo.

- ¡Bueno, da igual! –el tipo se detiene en el mismo lugar que ocupaba antes.- ¿Dónde nos quedamos? ¡Ah, sí! En que tú nos interrumpiste, ¿cierto?

- Eso dices, tú.

La sonrisa torcida de este tal "Hibari", lo fastidia. Eso, y la actitud presuntuosa que tiene ante ellos. No les teme en absoluto. Sí será…

- Jefe…

- Sí, creo que tendremos que darte una lección sobre no meterte en los asuntos de otras personas.

- ¡Wao! ¿Eso es una amenaza?

- Será más que eso. –le aclara otro de los tipos, el más alto y fornido de ellos, dando un paso al frente y tronándose sus dedos al ser el primero en enfrentarse a él.

- Bien. Más les vale no defraudarme o los morderé de nuevo hasta la muerte aunque ya estén muertos. -saca sus tonfas, sorprendiéndolos momentáneamente.

- ¡Je! Esto se pondrá interesante. ¿No cree, Jefe?

- Sí. –asiente el mencionado, retrocediendo para recargarse en una de las paredes sin dejar de sonreír, complacido por la escena que ve.

¿Qué? ¡Esperen!

Gokudera no puede ver qué es lo que está pasando exactamente pero por lo que ha escuchado es que ellos, ¿van a pelear? ¿En serio?

Si es así, tiene que advertirle al bastardo del prefecto aunque la idea no le haga la menor gracia, aunque tampoco lo puede dejar pasar así como así. Ambos son Guardianes Vongola después de todo, por lo que al final lo hace; le dice.

- ¡Hibari…! –le llama, atrayendo su atención y la del resto.- Cuidado… ¡Estos malditos juegan sucio!

- Hn.

Sus palabras lo sorprenden ligeramente. Eso explicaría porque el herbívoro rebelde estaba y sigue estando en el suelo siendo protegido por su caja animal antes de que él interviniera.

Ahora lo entiende.

Así que estos herbívoros hicieron algo sucio para dejar a Gokudera Hayato en ese estado y fuera de combate. Sí, debió suponerlo antes, esa es la única forma de frenar a la Tormenta.

- Y ustedes dicen que no son amigos ni se conocen, eh. –comenta el líder, dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada condescendiente.

- Déjelos, Jefe. –se ríe el tipo que luchara con Hibari.- Les ha de dar pena o algo admitirlo ante alguien más.

El prefecto ignora la observación del otro, lanzándose a morder al herbívoro que tiene enfrente y hacer que deje de reírse. Su comentario no le hace la menor gracia.

El herbívoro rebelde y él, no son nada de lo que ellos están diciendo.

- Cállate. Estás siendo muy ruidoso, herbívoro, guarda silencio.

- ¡Agh!

Dos golpes con sus tonfas son suficientes para sacarle el aire y mandarlo contra el muro que tienen a un costado.

¿El resultado de este encuentro? Un herbívoro menos... de momento.

- ¡Tú, maldito!

A sus amigos no les gusta lo que han visto y se enojan al instante. Tres de ellos se lanza para atacar a Hibari.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto ya dejó de ser uno contra uno? –su media sonrisa de amplía un poco más.- Mejor para mí. Los morderé a todos al mismo tiempo.

Desde su puesto, Gokudera escucha como el de ojos azules golpea a uno y a otro con sus tonfas, identificando los sonidos de sus golpes o los quejidos de estos bastardos al ser golpeados por él.

Por un momento se alegra de no ser en está ocasión su oponente y estar recibiendo aquellos golpes que sin duda duelen, y mucho.

Aun así, estos tipos se niegan a perder contra alguien como él, un mocoso de secundaria por el uniforme que lleva, pues resulta sumamente humillante.

- ¡M-Maldición!

Se reincorporan como pueden, e ignoran el dolor intenso o la sangre que sale de sus heridas para tratar de enfrentarlo de nuevo. Esto, sencillamente no se puede quedar así. ¡Ellos lo superan tanto en número como en "fuerza física" y aun así están perdiendo! ¡Por qué!

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, herbívoros? Qué decepción.

Hibari se jacta ante ellos, fastidiándolos y enfureciéndolos más.

- ¡C-Cállate! –le dice el tipo que se enfrento primero a él, tratando de golpearlo con todo lo que tiene pero falla.

Sin ningún problema el Guardián de la Nube esquiva sus golpes y con su sonrisa sádica en sus labios termina aquello con tres movimientos que le rompe algunos huesos.

- ¡Cabrón!

Dos de ellos vuelven a lanzarse contra él, atacándolo al mismo tiempo pero aun así no logran ni golpearlo ni causarle el menor daño. Uno más trata de atacarlo por la espalda pero eso también falla.

Es detenido por el golpe certero de una de sus tonfas al moverla hacia atrás, y un golpe más que lo hace caer al suelo de rodillas al sacarle el aire.

Luego de ver como se han suscitados los acontecimientos y la clara desventaja en la que se encuentran, el Jefe de la pandilla decide que es el momento preciso de cambiar las cosas a su favor por lo que camina hacia Hibari al mismo tiempo que saca algo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

La sonrisa maliciosa que tiene en sus labios sólo es el reflejo de lo que va a hacer.

- ¡Miau!

- ¿Qué pasa, Uri?

El mínimo se eriza y gruñe más al ver lo que el líder trama, alertando de esta manera a su amo que sigue sin poder ver qué es lo que está pasando al igual que Hibari que sigue ocupado mordiendo a otro de los sujetos.

- ¿Eh? -Gokudera escucha el sonido de una bolsa de plástico y la risa de uno de los tipos. Una imagen como Deja Vu viene a su mente y lo entiende.- ¡Cuidado, Hibari!

Pero todo ocurre demasiado rápido como para que éste pueda hacer algo al girarse al sentir la presencia de alguien más tras su espalda.

- ¡Demasiado tarde!

Pese a su advertencia, el prefecto no puede hacer nada para cubrirse del polvo gris que este idiota le lanza en la cara.

- … Qué herbívoros tan sucios. –dice por lo bajo, tratando de quitárselo de los ojos, pero estos no hacen más que arderle y picarle más.

Como es de esperarse, no puede abrir sus ojos por más que se los talle o lo intente.

- ¡Ja! –se ríe divertido el Jefe un par de veces más.- ¡Di lo que quieras, pero ahora ya no serás capaz de ver! Ese mismo polvo fue el que le lanzamos a tu amigo.

¡Y que decirlo! Gokudera lo sabe muy bien.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Son unos tramposos!

Se queja la Tormenta, pues con esa sucia jugarreta y al igual que con el prefecto al ver que no lo podían vencer, le lanzaron esa cosa a la cara y aún sigue sin poder ver. Sin poder hacerles frente y acabar con ellos de una maldita vez.

- ¡Miren eso!

Los demás comienzan a levantarse y reírse con algo de dificultad al ver como el de cabellos negros ha sido incapacitado y ahora no se mueve de su sitio. A sus ojos, ha quedado indefenso.

Para ellos, ha llegado el momento de la dulce venganza contra este tal "Hibari". Le darán una lección que nunca olvidará.

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer, bastardo?

- ¡Ya no eres tan fuerte! –pregonan.

- Silencio. –sentencia éste, aferrándose con más fuerza a sus tonfas. Esto todavía no ha terminado.- Aun así los enfrentaré. ¡Los morderé a todos hasta la muerte, herbívoros!

El italiano nota en su voz lo enojado que está. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si estos malditos son de lo peor; son escoria.

- ¿Sí? –se burla otro.- ¿Y cómo es que harás eso, eh? Ni siquiera puedes vernos, imbécil.

- ¡Qué iluso!

- ¡Eres un idiota! –comenta otro, ignorando todos el aura amenazante que el prefecto emana.

Al notar este detalle, como puede, Gokudera se pone de pie. No es momento para estar ahí, sentado, percibiendo cómo es que suscitan las cosas sin su intervención o participación.

- ¡Los idiotas aquí son ustedes! –les dice, atrayendo con esto su atención.

- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?

- ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas ahí sentado, con tu gatito en el regazo, eh?

- ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué diablos insinúan, eh? –da un paso al frente, queriendo golpear a todos aunque sabe que de momento no puede.- ¡Si no fuera por su sucia jugada ya los hubiera mandado a volar desde hace rato!

- ¡Si, claro! ¿Tú y cuántos más?

- ¡Malditos!

El ambiente entre ellos parece calentarse más con cada segundo que pasa hasta que su líder vuelve a hablar.

- Chicos, basta de eso… no caigan en su juego. El idiota está frustrado porque sabe que ahora nadie los podrá ayudar.

- ¡Muy cierto, Jefe!

El aludido camina un poco más, adentrándose más en el oscuro callejón. ¿Su objetivo? Recoger algunas cosas que ha visto desde hace rato.

- Lo que ellos no saben... –continúa con sus palabras, haciéndoles algunas señas a sus hombres para que vayan con él.- Es que no permitiremos que las cosas terminen así.

- Muy cierto. ¡Jaja!

Ambos Guardianes escuchan como recogen algunos tubos de fierro, palos y demás objetos, rodeándolos poco a poco.

_"¡Maldición!"._

La Tormenta no deja de tallarse los ojos en un intento desesperado y fallido por recuperar su vista y hacerles frente a estos malditos bastardos.

- Démosle su merecido para que dejen de decir tantas estupideces y creerse tanto. -propone uno.

- Me parece bien.

Uri se eriza más, alertando eso a Gokudera de lo seria y crítica que se está poniendo la situación, y lo peor de todo es que ni Hibari ni él pueden hacer nada. Eso lo tiene muy en claro y sobre todo, frustrado.

- ¿Con quien jugaremos primero? ¿Con el dueño del gatito o con el de las tonfas?

Tanto uno como otro permanecen a la expectativa, escuchando la voz del líder y por lo bajo las risas de los demás al ir acorralándolos más.

- ¡Ah, creo que lo tengo! ¡Lo he decidido!

Sin esperar nada más levanta al aire la botella que ha recogido para golpear a uno de los dos.

- ¡Miau!

Lo siguiente que se escucha en un golpe seco y algunos cristales rotos caer al piso.

_"¡Pero qué diablos…!"._

El sonido, el maullido de Uri y un pequeño quejido (casi imperceptible) le dicen a Gokudera qué es lo ha pasado.

- ¡Hibari!

- ¡Jaja! –los tipos se ríen al ver como el prefecto pese a retroceder y tratar de golpearlos, aun así no logra esquivar el golpe, quebrándole al final la botella en la espalda.

Una lástima sin duda, que se haya movido y no se la hayan podido quebrar en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien…?

- ... No te metas en esto, herbívoro. –le interrumpe de inmediato, y sin quererlo escuchar. Su humor, no hace más que empeorar.- Vamos, vengan por mí, herbívoros. ¿O es que me tienen miedo?

_"¿Pero qué diablos es lo que pretendes hacer con provocarlos más, Hibari? ¡Es una locura!"._

Es claro que él no lo entiende. Y ellos sólo se molestan más al verlo ponerse en posición de batalla y esperar en su lugar a que lo ataquen.

- ¿Hah?

- ¡Este tipo me pone los nervios de punta!

- ¿Jefe?

- ¡Acabemos de una vez por todas con él!

- ¡Sí!

Siendo esa su intención y siendo el tal "Jefe" en lanzarse contra el Guardián de la Nube con la botella rota en mano, su plan se ve truncado al desaparecer de su mano dicho objeto por un rayo rojo que termina impactándose unos metros más allá.

- ¡Miau!

- ¡Es que estás loco! ¿O qué, Hibari?

Gokudera le grita enfurecido con su brazo extendido al ser él quién lanzó un ataque con su Flame Arrow, derribando la botella rota con la que pretendían atacarlo de nuevo y haciendo al mismo tiempo que el prefecto se quedara en su sitio al saltarle a su hombro, Uri.

- ¡Maldición!

Su vista sigue siendo borrosa, pero al menos pudo identificar una de las figuras difusas que pretendían atacar al bastardo del prefecto y salvarlo de esa. Claro que a Hibari no le gusta la idea y se lo reclama.

- Te dije que…

Pero con lo que él no contaba es que el Guardián de la Tormenta estaba en realidad más que furioso; cansado de todo eso y sin ganas de escuchar sus tonterías.

- ¡Deja de ser tan imprudente! ¿Quieres? ¡Es claro que no los puedes vencer tú solo en esas condiciones!

Hibari se toma un par de segundos antes de contestar.

- ¿Y qué sugieres, entonces? ¿Qué huya como un herbívoro?

- No… en definitiva eso no va contigo, Hibari.

Tanto su respuesta como su tono más calmado, lo sorprenden. Aunque tampoco deja que el herbívoro se dé cuenta.

- Si quieres morder a estos bastardos hasta la muerte no te detendré. Pero creo que necesitarás unos ojos para hacerlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios, esperando que éste entienda que ahora puede ver un poco. Lo suficiente, para acabar de una vez por todas con ellos.

- Sólo por esta vez, herbívoro. Que te quede claro.

- Bien.

Tal y como acuerdan, Gokudera se vuelve sus ojos y le dice hacia dónde y cuando debe de atacar. De está forma, Hibari logra golpearlos con sus tonfas sin un gramo de compasión hasta dejarlos en el suelo inconscientes y seriamente heridos.

Cinco minutos después, no queda ninguno herbívoro de pie más que Gokudera Hayato a su lado.

- ¡Eso les enseñara a no meterse conmigo, bastardos!

- ¡Miau!

Uri apoya la moción, rasguñando a uno de los tipos.

Dos pasos más allá, se encuentra Hibari con sus ojos aún cerrados y sus tonfas en sus manos. Sigue sin poder ver, aunque el ardor ha disminuido un poco.

Malditos, herbívoros… es lo que piensa, guardando sus tonfas entre sus ropas ahora que esa pelea a terminado.

Gokudera voltea a verlo, notando la molestia que aún tiene y acordándose de otra cosa. Sin pensarlo mucho (porque si lo hace no lo hará) se acerca a él para decirle.

- ¡Vamos! –mira hacia otro lado aunque aquellos ojos azules no puedan verlo.- ¡Vayamos a un hospital!

- De ninguna manera. –se niega, consiguiendo con su respuesta que el otro lo mire.

- ¡Hibari!

- Yo no necesito ir al hospital por esta clase de rasguños. Si quieres ir… ve tú solo, herbívoro.

Se gira, cruzándose de brazos sin tener esa intención.

Aquella herida en su espalda no es nada que él no pueda curar en su casa…

… aunque de momento no pueda ir a ninguna parte.

El italiano murmura algo por lo bajo, acercándose de nuevo a él.

- ¡De acuerdo! –le pasa un brazo por la espalda, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el área donde hay sangre y cristales incrustados.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Gokudera Hayato? Suéltame o te morderé hasta la muerte. –le advierte, poniendo su mano en una de sus tonfas.

- ¡Te regreso el favor, imbécil! –es la respuesta que le da, cambiado un poco el tema y su tono de voz para preguntarle lo siguiente con el ceño fruncido y un puchero que ignora que hace.- ¿Ir a la escuela está bien, cierto?

- Miau~.

El mínimo maúlla feliz sobre la cabeza de Gokudera, esperando ambos que el presuntuoso prefecto acepte. Tal y como le ha dicho, sólo le está regresando el favor. Eso es todo.

Aunque quizá, también tenga que ver con que Hibari sea parte de la Familia y un Guardián para estar ahí, tratando de ayudarlo.

- Hn.

Kyoya no dice nada más, y entonces se deja guiar por el herbívoro rebelde por las calles oscuras de Namimori a paso lento.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir nada y tampoco lo hacen cuando llegan hasta su oficina o cuando tiempo después, y luego de discutir un poco, el herbívoro rebelde termina atendiendo sus heridas de la espalda y ojos debido a la ceguera que aún tiene.

Eso es sumamente extraño e inverosímil. Y es que ninguno de los dos se imaginó nunca que esa noche o cualquier otro día, pudieran terminar así.

Uno muy cerca del otro, sin pelear o morderse hasta la muerte, ayudándose mutuamente en un completo silencio que no es tan incómodo como podría parecer.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos habla sobre eso o lo mencionan siquiera, simplemente se percatan de eso y lo ignoran como es de esperarse en ellos dos.

Pero no pueden hacerlo por mucho tiempo si alguno de los dos de una u otra forma lo mencionan.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente, a mitad del día, y como ya es su costumbre, Hibari sube a la azotea a tomar una siesta pero en cuanto abre la puerta ve al herbívoro rebelde mirando por la reja del lugar.

No le sorprende y en realidad no le molesta como otros días, por lo que camina hacia él. Algo le dice que quiere algo de su persona.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro? No se supone que deberías de estar en clases.

- ¡Sí, ya lo sé! ¡Ya voy! –sólo cuando pasa a su lado con el ceño fruncido y le da la espalda, es cuando se detiene y le pregunta.- Hibari… ¿Cómo sigue tu herida?

Hay un pequeño silencio entre los dos en el que se escucha el silbido del viento.

- Eh… -se gira para verlo.- ¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí, Gokudera Hayato?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! -lo mira.- ¿Por qué diablos estaría preocupado por un bastardo como tú, eh? ¡Claro que no! –niega, buscando una excusa.- ¡Yo… simplemente lo hacía por cortesía, como la Mano Derecha del Décimo que soy, eso es todo!

El de ojos azules lo observa un par de segundos más en silencio, entrecerrando sus ojos al final y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestarle.

- Mejor. Te dije que no era nada.

- ¿No era nada? –camina dos pasos hacia él sin creer lo que le está diciendo.- ¡Pero si tenías algunos cristales incrustados en la espalda y perdiste sangre! ¡Cómo diablos no iba a ser nada si yo mismo te los tuve que quitar!

No hay duda de que Hibari le está restando importancia a su herida y se está haciendo el fuerte...

… que lo es, es cierto, aunque eso es otro tema. No tiene que ver con esto en este instante.

- Pues estoy bien. –es la respuesta que le da, curvándose su sonrisa en una presuntuosa.

¿Por qué la Tormenta no le cree?

Ambos vuelven a quedarse en silencio, observando detenidamente al otro.

Simplemente, Gokudera no lo entiende por más que lo mira.

- … No hay duda de que eres un sádico.

- Y tú un herbívoro rebelde. –comenta, girándose para darle la espalda.- Vuelve a clases Gokudera Hayato, o de lo contrario tendré que morderte hasta la muerte.

- ¡Ja! –se ríe con sarcasmo.- ¡Cómo si pudieras hacer eso en tu estado!

- No tientes a tu suerte, herbívoro.

- ¡Bien! –mira hacia otro lado levemente frustrado.- ¡Pero sólo porque no quiero preocupar al Décimo ni al idiota del béisbol por mi repentina salida!

- Claro.

Una vez más el de cabellos grises se gira con dirección a la puerta, camina un par de pasos y vuelve a detenerse. No puede irse y dejar las cosas así, es la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola después de todo y es su deber como Guardián.

- Eh, Hibari…

No quiere decirle esto, o más bien, no sabe cómo hacerlo. El aludido lo mira mientras tanto.

- S-Si necesitas ayuda con tu…

- No la necesitaré. –le interrumpe al ver por dónde van sus palabras, haciéndolo enojar.

- ¡Bien! ¡Cómo quieras! ¡Pero si te mueres o te da una infección no será mi culpa! ¿Me oyes?

Gokudera ahora si se va, siguiéndolo con la mirada el japonés. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona se instaura en sus labios.

¿El herbívoro rebelde está preocupado por él?

Quién lo diría.

Aquello, queda confirmado al día siguiente cuando la Tormenta vuelve a aparecerse ante él, pero esta vez en su oficina.

Va ahí media hora antes de que las clases terminen, y curiosamente y de forma civilizada llama a la puerta y entra con calma y en completo silencio hasta que él le da permiso.

Desde su escritorio y al ver que no le dice nada, le pregunta.

- ¿Qué quieres, herbívoro?

Ante eso, la proclamada Mano Derecha de Sawada Tsunayoshi lo mira fijamente.

- ¿No es obvio? -da un paso hacia él con su característico ceño fruncido y una expresión determinada.- ¡Vamos, déjame ver eso, Hibari!

- … ¿Disculpa?

- ¡Ya me oíste, así que quítate la camisa!

La Tormenta le muestra el pequeño botiquín que lleva, revelando su expresión y gritos que a él tampoco le hace mucha gracia tener que hacer eso, pero lo hará, como una muestra de "agradecimiento" por haberlo ayudado el día anterior.

Y es que él, no quiere deberle nada a Hibari Kyoya por mínimo que sea, y eso incluye lo de la otra noche.

¿Pero qué pensaría Yamamoto si se enterara de esto? ¿Se daría cuenta de que en los próximos días la interacción entre ambos iba a cambiar o simplemente pasaría inadvertido ante sus ojos como otras cosas más?

Eso, al día siguiente se sabría.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Actualización, por fin! :D<p>

Disculpen la tardanza. Me he tomado mi tiempo para escribir este capitulo, pero díganme, ¿les ha gustado? ¿La espera ha valido la pena?

Yo espero que sí.

Como ya vieron, Yamamoto no le ha dicho nada a Gokudera y tal parece que no lo hará pronto (a menos claro, que pase algo que lo haga cambiar de parecer ¬w¬) Hibari y Gokudera, bueno… siguen siendo ellos, llevándose mal, peleando cada vez que se ven, pero eso cambió con las últimas escenas como ya leyeron.

Sí, hubo un poco más de "acercamiento" entre ellos dos. ¿Pero qué pasara ahora? Eso, en este mismo momento ni yo lo sé xD

Supongo que las cosas se pondrán mejor, eso es lo único que puedo decir de momento. Espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capitulo aunque puede que sea un poco; quién sabe, ya saben como es la musa y la inspiración.

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios como siempre. Yo agradeciéndoles de todo corazón a las personitas que se toman otros minutos más de su tiempo y me dejan saber su opinión sobre el capítulo. Agradezco infinitamente a **_Monidex1200, Male-san, Nami, Yume Kurai, Kuru-chan kimi86, Princesa 1859 & Mimichibi-Diethel _**por su lindos comentarios y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado ;)

Sin más por el momento, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano.


End file.
